


It's the Great Pumpkin

by ami_ven



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: The Leverage team accept a reward for their work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge [this picture](http://i269.photobucket.com/albums/jj41/Ami_Ven/WriterVerse/06%20picture%20prompt_zpskpjymtnp.jpg)

“Pumpkins?” said Parker, frowning at the fields of round orange squash around the family-owned farm they’d just saved from a big, soulless conglomerate. “People actually grow these?”

Mr. Owens, the father of the farm family, nodded. “Oh, yes. It’s one of our biggest crops, especially for Halloween.”

“And you make jack-o-lanterns out of all of them?” Parker asked.

“You can eat ‘em, too,” said Eliot. “They’re good for soups, casseroles—”

“Pumpkin juice,” Hardison added. When the others all frowned at him, he frowned back. “Did nobody else read _Harry Potter_?”

“I saw the movie,” offered Parker.

“Close enough, mama,” said Hardison. “We’ll work on that.”

“We’d love you to take some with you,” said Mrs. Owens, smiling. “I have a great pumpkin pie recipe.”

“That would be wonderful,” said Nate. “Thank you.”

THE END


End file.
